


Love tin

by purplefox



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bucky went to find Steve to give a gift
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love tin

Maybe he should have called first. Bucky paused where he sat on the bike as he looked up at Steve’s safe house. He knew that Steve was there. He had checked and they had spoken before but that did not mean just come by without calling first. He couldn’t do that anymore.

It was different when they were kids. He was always with Steve and when he could Steve was always with Bucky. Then they grew up and things changed. The world changed and things got real for everyone. The war changed things and they simply were not those two kids from Brooklyn anymore.

That was fine with Bucky except that he was willing to admit that he missed the spunky small Steve sometimes. This Steve was too quiet these days. Too nice. It still shocked him. Steve always did what was right. Couldn’t stay out of a fight to save his life or his face. Always gave Bucky one hell of a heart attack.

Not much had changed there. He still scared Bucky. Always running ahead. Can’t stay away from a fight to save his life even when it would be better if he just sat down. He was still saving Bucky’s behind though and he was glad that was something that hadn’t changed even while Bucky had Steve’s six.

He would always have Steve’s back. That was his best guy. Until the end of the line which was why he shouldn’t just waste time here staring up at a safe house. He would only attract attention in the long run.

He had come for a good reason and sitting here wasting time helped no one but especially him. He locked and secured the bike before he made his way to Steve’s safe house. Bucky had a moment of consideration as he stared at the first door. Should he knock or just let himself in.

Letting himself in was rude. The box in his pocket burned a hole through his coat as he eyed the door. Letting himself in was rude no matter how one looked at it but Bucky considered that he could do a favour for himself and test Steve’s security while he was at it. It would also take less time.

If Steve was up to something that called for all his attention, he wouldn’t notice Bucky and he could steal a few looks while Steve was unaware. Now that he had gotten back into painting Steve tried to take time to do just that and the picture he made while he painted calmed Bucky.

So breaking in it was. Steve wouldn’t get mad and if he did, he really had no ground there. The amount of times he broke into Bucky’s safe houses. Sometimes with the full avengers… Steve didn’t have any leverage.

Besides. Bucky’s hand was damp with sweat as he lingered. He might as well buckle up and do this thing. He had been wanting to do this and while he had allowed himself to be nudged into this. The fact remained that he did want this. He needed to talk to Steve and he wanted to say something he hadn’t been able to for years.

X

Steve was beautiful when he was lost in thought. Bucky had thought so years ago and he certainly thought so now. He had spent some time watching Steve’s six in the war. Making sure no one got eyes on his guy. Sometimes Bucky missed those days if only because they seemed so much easier

He and Steve had gone through so much. The world changed and they had changed but he still felt the same way he felt about his best guy. Back then he had wanted the best for Steve. He knew the rules of the world the unspoken ones and he had wanted to protect Steve as much as he could.

Only for Steve to be the one to come save Bucky’s dumb ass. Over and over. He kept finding him and kept saving him. Steve couldn’t let go just like how Bucky couldn’t either. They had come to this future and the world had changed. The world changed but Bucky felt the same way he did.

“Hey Buck.” Steve put down the paintbrush before he stretched. “I had a feeling someone was nearby but I had a list of people of who it could be. I’m glad it’s you.” He finished as he got to his feet. Bucky got a good view of the painting that Steve had been working on and he sighed softly because he thought about it too. Brooklyn. “Wanna let me now why you dropped by and broke in?” He flashed a grin at Bucky. “Because I’m sort of curious.”

“Can’t want to check up on my best guy?” Bucky teased. “Need to see how he’s doing and that he’s okay. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.” Steve laughed as he moved to his counter. “It’s just there’s a door you know Buck?” the bottle he threw at Bucky was caught so easily. “We gonna need that?”

“Sometimes.” Bucky snorted. “There’s good news Stevie.”

“Huh.” Steve eyed him. “Then toss that back then. It isn’t cheap.”

“Sounding more and more like the Rogers I used to know.” Bucky teased Steve. “But if you want to pop that open… not like we can get drunk.”

X

“Got something for my best guy.” Bucky grinned as he dropped the box between them. “Everything that you like minus the flowers. They wouldn’t do well on the bike Steve.”

“Aw you got me something.” Steve rolled his eyes. He tapped the box for a moment before he smiled. “Thanks Buck.” His hand hovered near Bucky’s before he moved to the box. Bucky swallowed before he grabbed Steve’s hand. A moment of silence before Steve’s hand relaxed. He used his other hand to open it. “Remember the winter I caught a cold and couldn’t go to school?”

“That was like every winter.” Bucky muttered.

“Yeah but you cut classes to stay with me. Fed me soup when Ma was at work and you sat next to me the entire time. Every time I woke up, I was glad you were there.” Steve smiled as he shook out the chocolates. “Even now I’m just glad you’re around Bucky. Even now I’m glad you’re right where I can see you. Back then… well you were my best guy.”

“Still am.” Steve smiled.

“But the world is so different can you imagine it? You’re still my best guy. You always will be but it’s different because back then I couldn’t.” Steve said softly as he leaned across the counter. “Do this and while you wanted to. You couldn’t do it either.” The kiss was sweet. Bucky had wondered for years what Steve would taste like and now he knew.

“You saw right through me.” Bucky admitted when Steve pulled away. “How long?”

“Buck.” Steve rolled his eyes before he cupped Bucky’s chin. “Just as long as you have. It’s just that now it really feels like I can have my best guy.” Bucky tried to fight his grin and failed. He tipped up a bit and kissed the smile off Steve’s face.


End file.
